


Oh Sister

by bagumbo



Series: Ghost Hunt: Case after Case [1]
Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Multi, Naru - Freeform, Suicide, monk - Freeform, oc (sorry)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagumbo/pseuds/bagumbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The members of SPR and their close friends/associates arrive in a mountain village by the request of John to aid a church there that has been plagued with misfortune. What will the team uncover from the past? Who is this boy in Mai's dreams? And will the men of SPR come out unscathed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Case File 23**

**December 22**

“Hey John, why is it that whenever you’re the one to bring us a case it’s at Christmas?” Takigawa complained. John chuckled slightly scratching the back of his head uncomfortably.

“If we get this case finished quickly we’ll have time for a party back home.” Ayako  pointed out.  Takigawa nodded before grinning widely.

“Yeah and hell we might even be able to celebrate in an actual church again.”

“That’s not very monk like Hosho.” Ayako teased, smirking when he glared at her.

“I’m afraid there won’t be much celebrating this time.” The pair looked at the priest, his face sad but determined. He held the steering wheel tightly and for a long time no one spoke.

~~~

Mai sat in the passenger seat of the small car lamenting over being stuck with Lin. She liked him and all but a four hour drive in silence was not her idea of a good time.  He also didn’t seem to be in a good mood either.

Staring out of the window all she could see was snow and trees. The clock said they’d been on the road for three hours but it felt so much longer. Once they’d left the cities everything just kind of blurred together. She rested her head against the window. She tried napping but the car kept bouncing over the rough road. She sighed wishing she could have been in the van.

~~~

The van was the first vehicle to arrive in the village. The church was easy to find, what with the giant cross on the roof. Kazuya Shibuya exited the vehicle, and was met by the curious stares of children. They tried hiding behind shrubbery but one stayed in the open, pressing his face on the metal bars of the tall fence. Kazuya looked around and noted the church’s property was nearly enclosed by the fence except the entrance which he also noted did not have a gate on it. Yasuhara walked round the back, followed by Masako, both looking around the landscape. The church itself was nothing much to look at. If it weren’t for the cross it would appear, at least from the outside, as simply a large house.

“Ms. Hara do you sense anything?” Masako looked up at Kazuya and shook her head.

“This place is sacred ground. There are many spirits in this village, but none in this area.” She covered her mouth with the sleeve of her dark green kimono. “It’s as if they are not able to come here, even if they wished it.” The boys both nodded.

“So boss what should we do? Find the head priest right?” Yasuhara asked with a smile.

“We need to bring in the equipment in case the cold causes any damage. You can start with that. I’ll go with Ms. Hara to speak with Father Jee. I’ll come join you when I can. Also if the others show up, make them help you. Understood?”

“Got it boss.” Yasuhara said with a salute before going off.

“Alright then, after you Ms. Hara.” Masako nodded and with Kazuya following, approached the church’s doors.

~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finds that the case is going to be difficult to say the least.

Mai took in her surroundings as she looked for Naru. The pews in the chapel consisted of dark mahogany wood with plush red cushions. The walls were a light yellow and the pulpit itself was clean enough. Nothing looked unusual here. Feeling the weight of her burden she groaned as she lifted the camera onto the tripod. She screwed everything in place and eyeballed it till she was satisfied. She would have to change the angling later when Lin and Naru were ready to give direction. The squeaking of the door made her jump and she looked to the culprit. And elderly man in priest robes, much like John’s, gave a sheepish smile.

“Apologies Miss; I’ve been meaning to get that fixed.” Mai smiled in relief. “Are you part of the Research team?”

“Oh, yes I am. My name is Mai Taniyama. It’s a pleasure to meet you Father.” She bowed slightly. The man bowed back.

“And I am Father Jee. I must say I was surprised by how young you all were.” Mai laughed slightly.

“Yeah we hear that a lot.” The Father nodded, looking at the cross on the far wall. Mai looked to it too, taking in the rough wood and thorn crown hanging from one of the nails.

“I was the most surprised meeting Father Brown though.”

“Huh?” The Father moved to sit in the front pew and Mai joined him there.

“When I called for assistance from the Chaplain in Shibuya the Father told me he’d send me his most skilled priest in exorcisms. I was nervous… but happy to hear that your team would join him as well. But he is so young…”

“He’s actually older than he looks. He turned 21 just a few months ago.” Mai corrected.

“To become a Catholic priest one must wait to begin his training until he is eighteen years of age.”

“Eighteen…”

“I assume he has only been a Father for a year at most.” The Father gave a weary smile. “Apologies, I’m just… impressed perhaps. I admire him in some ways, but I fear his inexperience will be the death of him.” Mai’s breath caught in her throat, eyes wide. _What did he just say?_ The Father said nothing for a long while as Mai tried to breathe again. _What does he mean by the death of him?!_  The door creaked again and Mai glanced up. John was smiling at them.

“I hate to interrupt Father, but Naru wanted to go over the details with you again since everyone has arrived.” Father Jee slowly got up with a low groan.

“These old bones,” he murmured but he was smiling none the less. She watched him until he was gone, thinking about his last words.

“Are you coming Mai?” Mai blinked and noticed John was waiting for her, looking concerned. She blushed from embarrassment jumping up.

“Yeah of course sorry!” She ran past to meet him and noticed that his smile looked sad. _Did he hear us?_

~~~

“Father Jee, please repeat the information you have given my assistant and I.” The room that was to be their base was actually the children’s Sunday school room. The lack of children made it an acceptable area. Mai sat in an abnormally small chair at a short table, listening intently.

“Over the last five years I’ve been serving here as Reverend here. I had been given the position after the former Father passed on. He was old and I was told that he died peacefully, but a part of me suspects otherwise.

Anyway, within these last few months several deaths have occurred in the wooded areas nearby. Almost all of them have been members of our congregation.” The atmosphere became stifling and Mai could hear the soft gasp of Ayako.

“The police have been investigating, thinking it was caused by a serial murderer, but when others started disappearing, they would search the woods and one of their people would become lost as well. They were always found but…um is there a way we can let the women out of the room.” Mai narrowed her eyes. _What’s that supposed to mean?!_

“It is important for the details of this case be known to them as well.” Naru replied firmly. Father Jee gave a glance to each woman and sighed.

“Each officer was found dead with a cross sticking out of his anus.” The Father confessed. Everyone was quiet for a moment. “The men who were found… all of them had been sexually violated as well. And they were all hung from different places.

What alarmed me the most though was that several of my fellow Fathers were among the victims. I tried closing the church to the public when the murders started considering how they were at the time all connected with the church. But…” The old man hung his head, shaking in his seat. “ Father Lee he… he had gone out to get some supplies for us but didn’t come back. That same night I heard a horrid scream. I ran outside and,” He took a deep breathe. “He was hanging from the tree outside the gate, strangled with his intestines. Ever since then whenever one of the Fathers would leave the grounds alone they would all disappear and return like Father Lee.”

“Explain how you thought it to be the work of ghosts.” Naru pressed after a few moments of silence. Father Jee shook his head.

“The Sisters here, they claim that they see a man standing at the gate during the day. None of them can remember what he looks like except that he held a sword and appeared very angry. I was walking with Sister Ling and she nearly fainted. I couldn’t see him but she would not stop crying. Eventually we had to retrieve a doctor to sedate her.”

“So you think this man is an apparition?”

“Yes.”

“Could also be the work of a demon considering who it targets and how it has yet to enter the grounds.” John mused, a grim expression on his face.

“I have considered that as well but if that’s the case he would still react to an exorcism. That’s why I contacted Shibuya.” At the end of his speech the old man looked exhausted.

“Thank you Father Jee. Father Brown, please help escort him to his chambers.”  John nodded and helped the man to his feet. Once they were gone Naru tapped the table. “This will be challenging.”

“Is this going to be like that time we worked for the former Prime Minister?” Takigawa asked, frowning. That was not a fun case.

“No, I doubt burning the church to the ground will solve the issue here. But we need to be careful considering most of our group is men.” Naru looked to Ayako. “There are a lot of trees here.”

Ayako frowned. “Yes, but it’s also the dead of winter. Tree spirits tend to be dormant if not weaker this time of year.”

“That’s disappointing. Either way we need you to be with Takigawa and Father Brown at all times. Yasuhara will be accompanied by Mai. Ms. Hara will accompany myself and Lin. This may change at some time but for now we’ll start with this.” Mai glared at Masako who looked much too happy for their current situation. “We need to finish up setting the equipment. After that is done I’d like you and Mai to go talk to the Sisters here.” Yasuhara nodded. “You will take Takigawa and Father Brown to talk to the other Fathers. Ms. Hara will be staying here and assist in watching the monitors.” Naru stood up and the others followed suite. When it was only him Lin and Masako he whispered to Lin, “We need to keep an eye on John.”

“Already in the plan.” Lin replied, saving the document he’d finished. Naru nodded. This case would be difficult.

~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is acting different than usual

“Thank you for your time.” John said with a small smile as his fellow brother rose from his seat. One after the other the only thing to note was that they were all hit with a deep sense of fear. He already knew this before asking since he felt the same driving through the village. A fear that grips your soul, drowning you in panic. He was still amazed he had been able to drive them here safely. He also knew that he didn’t want to feel that again.

“Hey John, what’s up?” John looked up to see a good friend appearing concerned.

“Nothing much mate, they didn’t have any information that Father Jee already told us.”

“Yeah I know. These guys are pretty quiet.” Takigawa looked at Ayako. “So are you princess.”

“Shut up old man.” She sneered at him.

“Hey who you calling old man, old woman!”

“Easy now mates. This is a place of peace.” The bickering duo fell silent, glaring at each other and mouthing a few insults. Soon it became a silent argument of lip flapping and jabbing motions. It almost made John laugh.

~~~

Mai sighed, scribbling in her note pad. The Nuns were not very helpful. Yasu had joined Naru, Lin and Masako to do research online. She huffed. _And I’m here doing temperature readings while Masako gets chummy with Naru!_ It wasn’t until she saw John alone in the garden did she get out of her funk.

“Hey John!” He startled before giving a sheepish grin.

“Oh Mai, Hello.” He scratched the back of his head. “What are you doing out here?”

“Doing temperature readings, which sucks. They’re all perfectly normal. But hey why are you out here alone? Where’s Ayako and Monk? You’re not supposed to be alone!” She scolded and John’s smile fell flat.

“I know but...” He crouched down to pick up a pebble. “Just needed a break from the bickering I guess.” He forced another smile. Mai saw through it.

“Are you okay John? You’re not acting like your usual self.” John sighed, thumbing at the pebble in his hand. He used to do this with his rosary.

“I’m fine Mai. But I don’t think Kazuya is going about the case the right way.” He confessed, eyeing the grass. Mai raised an eyebrow. “Only the men of the church were harmed. So unless the others have been baptized they’re probably safe. The only one in real danger is me.” Mai eyed him warily. She couldn’t help but notice the wobble in his voice and how his eyes looked wet. “And I don’t know what to do.” He walked past Mai and into the church.

“Wait John!” But he already disappeared inside.

~~~

Dinner was kind of quiet. The group ate with the Fathers and Sisters but nobody really talked. Mai picked at the meal, not feeling hungry. She noticed that John had barely touched his either. The afternoon of research and interviews came up with only two things: the Fathers were afraid to go outside and the sisters were fine inside or out. She could tell that Naru and Lin were already frustrated. She could remember the look on Naru’s face when the internet connection was cut off. The only good thing that happened was that it snowed. But considering that they’re on a case maybe it wasn’t such a good omen.

“Mai you not hungry?” Yasuhara asked. Mai blushed when she caught the attention of the others.

“Oh no- I mean yeah! Sorry just kind of drifted.” She fake laughed before forcing some rice into her mouth.

“Don’t eat too fast or you might be too full for desert.” Yasuhara winked and she laughed again, for real this time.

~~~

Mai was walking back from the restroom ready to get a good night’s rest when she was stopped by a young woman. She smiled.

“Oh Sister Yin hi.” The nun smiled prettily. “What’s up?”

“Oh I just wanted to thank you for helping in the kitchen earlier.”

“Oh no prob. I was happy to help.” She tried to walk past but was stopped again. Sister Yin wasn’t smiling anymore. Rather she looked scared. “Hey what’s up? Really this time.” The nun nibbled on her lip before sighing.

“I wanted to warn you of something.” She whispered. “But no one can know I told you this. There have been men outside the church who have disappeared too.”

“What?!” Mai was shushed, the woman looking around their surroundings.

“Only two, but one had been a creaster so I suppose only one.”

“What’s a creaster?” Sister Yin blushed horribly and stammered.

“Oh sorry it’s um not a nice term I suppose…For those who only come on Christmas and Easter.” She gave an embarrassed smile before becoming serious again. “But those two men were rumored to be lovers.”

“Sister Yin are you not supposed to be in bed?” The woman jumped at the sound of Father Jee’s voice. “And gossiping is blasphemy. I would expect more from you.” Sister Yin hung her head and mumbled an apology before running off. Father Jee eyed Mai before giving a small smile. “Apologies, Sister Yin tends to let her imagination go off.” Mai nodded, looking at the ground. “Those two men she mentioned did disappear. But I had already asked around and the man Ho Jung’s wife informed me he had gone on a business trip. Kai Kim has a sister and she says he went to Tokyo for personal reasons.” The last bit sounded sour to Mai. “It’d be good for us both if we got some shut eye.” Before Mai could respond he was gone again. Mai stood there before hitting herself slightly. _Idiot! You could’ve asked what he meant about John!_

~~~~


End file.
